PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT Thegoaloftheproposedproject,LesbianandGayAdoptiveParentsProgram(LG?APP),istoprovidelesbian andgay(LG)adoptiveparentswithaparenttrainingandsupportprogramthatisspecificallytailoredtomeet thechallengestheyface.AlthoughthenumberofLGcouplesadoptingchildrenisincreasing,existingsupport servicesandtrainingprogramshavenotbeenempiricallytestedwiththispopulation,noradaptedtomeetits specificneeds.Researchindicatesthatthecomparativelyhigherratesofbehavioralproblemsand psychologicalmaladjustmentadoptedchildrenexperiencecanbealleviatedthroughaccesstosupportservices andparenttrainingprograms.Unfortunately,researchindicatesthathomophobicattitudesamongadoption professionalsandcommunitymemberspresentbarrierstoLGcouples'abilitytoadvocateforsupportservices andsuccessfullyparenttheiradoptedchild.LGparentshaveexpressedastrongdesireforsupportservices andparenttraining;adoptiveparentsingeneralprefertoaccessservicesthroughweb?basedorother electronicmedia. LG?APPisdesignedtoprovideLGadoptiveparentswithevidence?basedparenttrainingthataddresses specificchallengesLGadoptiveparentsfaceandisdeliveredviaweb?basedelectronicmediaforcontinuous andeasyaccess.LG?APPadaptstheevidence?basedParentManagementTraining?Oregonmodel(PMTOTM) tothecontextofLGadoptiveparentingandwillfeatureexposuretorealisticvignettesinwhichgayand lesbianpeopleserveasnatural,positiveparentingmodels.ThecompletedLG?APPcurriculumwillconsist oftenmodulesthatprovidetraininginsuccessfuladoptiveparentingstrategiesandwilladdressissues specifictoLGadoptiveparents.InPhaseI,wewilldevelopaprototypeinterventionconsistingofcoreLG? APPcomponentsofferingtrainingincommunicatingwiththeadoptedchildandgivingeffectivedirections. Programdevelopmentwillincludefocusgroups,consultantinput,usabilitytesting,andexpert consultantreview.Wewillalsoconductapilottestwithasampleof48LGparentstodeterminethelevelof socialvalidity,perceivedefficacy,behavioralintentiontousetheproposedparentingstrategies,and satisfactionwiththeprogram'stoneandcontent.InPhaseII,afterhavingestablishedtheprogram'sproofof concept,wewilldeveloptheentireLG?APPprogramandevaluateitsefficacyinalargerandomizedcontrolled trial. ThePrincipalInvestigatorhasextensivegrantmanagementexperience;projectteammembershaveyears ofexperienceintranslationalresearchinvolvingmediaandInternettechnologies.IRISEd,arecipientof12 Tellymediaawards,maintainsanactiveparenttrainingproductline.Thenecessaryinstitutionalsupport, equipmentandphysicalresourcesareavailabletodevelopanddisseminatetheprogram.IRISEdhasahistory ofcompletingPhaseIandPhaseIISBIRprojects,andpridesitselfonitscommitmenttocommercializing traininginterventions.